Pokemon: Of Hope & Faith
by Dahmun
Summary: Follow the youthful Taylor as he adventures throughout the Kalos Region in search of becoming the Champion! Along the way he'll be finding new Pokemon, new friends, and plenty of bumps in the road! Full of hope and faith, he'll stride through! Looking for OC's from YOU too! Submit through PM!
1. Episode One: To the New World

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any rights to the Pokemon franchise, I just adore it a bit too much.

**NOTE FROM ME:** I haven't written in awhile, but thought I'd get back into it. So here is my take on an adventure with my character, Taylor. This first chapter is short, but they will be a big longer in the next ones of course. To be honest, I was going to have all my characters written out already, but I thought it would be fun to have the viewers be a part of the story too. So if you'd like to have an Original Character of your own feature in my fic, just PM me the basic details of your character. Things that I'll need are: name, age, gender, specific class (ie. trainer, co-ordinator, sky trainer, etc.), a brief personality and history, and an appearance which can be written up or a picture.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**POKEMON: OF HOPE & FAITH**

**EPISODE ONE**: To the New World

Taylor was hesitant, tightening his grip on the plane. Flying always made him nervous, knowing that he didn't have the flat surface of the earth beneath his actual feet. He was a native of Johto, being born and raised there his whole life. It wasn't until two years ago when he began actually training Pokémon that anything ever made real sense to him about the world outside. He traveled Johto, gathering badges from gym leader to gym leader, trying to earn his rightful place to participate at the Silver Conference. The trainer ended up placing in the Top Eight, having garnered a gigantic confidence boost from that.

With newly found self-esteem Taylor ventured to the Kanto Region and participated in the Indigo League, managing to make it even further than before. Taylor placed in the Top Four during his time in the Indigo League, managing to further strengthen his bonds with his Pokémon and within himself.

His journey was one that no one could have ever expected, especially his parents. Both were fully supportive in their son's choice in becoming a Pokémon trainer, not at first, but the two came around once they realized it was what their son wanted to do. With experience and new found determination running in his veins, Taylor was ready to begin yet again, and that is where we begin with him. Following the trainer onto his new adventure in the Kalos Region, catching new Pokémon, making new friends, and forever keeping the hope and faith in himself.

* * *

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" A voice whispered. "We have some snacks and juice, if you'd like."

Opening his right eye, Taylor scanned the origin of the voice. It was of the blonde stewardess who had been extremely nice to Taylor the whole flight, always giving him peeked interest and attention. With a smile the trainer nodded, simply replying with a no.

The blonde woman bowed and went on to the next row, asking them the same question as before. It was a long flight so far, but Taylor was excited. A new region with new challenges something the determined trainer was ready to overcome. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep, only to be back up, and awakened by the sound of a loud thud and the shaking of his seat.

A grunt escaped his lips as the plane landed at the Lumiose City Airway, this was his chance to win and become the Champion of the Kalos Region, he was ready, and he had worked so hard to get to where he was.

Off the plane the trainer stood proudly, glancing up at the azure blue sky. Kalos was as to new him as he was to it, knowing pretty much nothing about the region. He was going to have to learn things on the fly, but that is what he did best. Still full of beginner's confidence, Taylor made his way to the nearest Lumiose City Pokémon Center, ready to register himself for the Kalos League.

Standing outside of the Pokémon Center, he took a minute to himself, still smiling widely. Taylor was a fairly athletically fit teen, standing at a height of five-foot-seven and with a patch of pink, boyish wavy hair, and a pair of ice-blue eyes, Taylor was known for being quite cute. With his ever so confident smile the trainer bumped his heart with his fist proudly before entering, "I got more hope and faith this time around."


	2. Episode Two: Four Friends and Favors

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a lot longer than the last one. Sorry if it seems dragged on. If you find errors, mistakes, or believe there's something I can work on please let me know! It'll help me a lot! Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**POKEMON: OF HOPE & FAITH**

**EPISODE TWO**: Four Friends and Favors!

Registering himself for the Kalos region was an easy task, but the next step was to visit Professor Sycamore and his lab for a regional check-up and introduction. Taylor felt it was a rite-of-passage or a real big necessity to introduce himself to the professors in each region, to get to know them on a more personal level. Professor Elm had helped him a lot throughout his journey, so he felt that it was the same for when he met other professors like Professor Oak and now Sycamore.

The entrance of Professor Sycamore's Lumiose City lab was very different from the other ones Taylor had seen before. It had a certain elegance to it that not many labs carried. The aesthetics of the lab was very detailed and pleasing whereas others were simply made and made to last for purpose.

"I'm in a different league," Taylor murmured to himself, both in mixed emotions of confidence and anxiety as he entered the building.

* * *

"I'm Taylor Aster," he stated proudly, introducing himself to the messy, dark haired man. He reached his hands out and shook the man's hand firmly. This was the regional professor of Kalos, his name was Augustine Sycamore and from what Taylor was told by Professor Elm, Sycamore was a bit on the eccentric and odd side. But the thing about being odd was that Professor Elm was quite odd himself, so Taylor didn't really take what Elm told him all too seriously. "I've heard about you from Professor Elm."

"Ah, Elm, huh?" The man retorted. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Sycamore and welcome to my lab." Waving his free hand in the air he signaled for one of his assistants, but from the outer hallway appeared two. Both of Sycamore's assistants were near his age from what Taylor could tell. One was a boy who stood a clear six or seven inches above the girl and even towered above Taylor a few inches. He was on the thin side and looked almost exhausted, having such pale skin. It didn't help that his hair looked almost white from being so blonde. Taylor bit his lip as he felt the tall boy swaying, almost as if he were to fall. Taylor's blue eyes met the blonde's as the assistant smiled.

"Yes?" He responded, turning his attention to the professor.

"Pietro, Clara," Sycamore said, now signaling his hand in Taylor's direction. "This is Taylor Aster, he's here to get a starter. I need you two to bring them out into the other room."

"Of course!" The girl, Clara, responded. She was shorter than Taylor, but was obviously a lot prettier. She had long, honey-brown colored hair and a pair of fine, bronze eyes. Her thin lips curled as she smiled at Taylor. "Have you seen the starters in Kalos before?"

"No, I'm excited to see them though." Taylor said, returning a smile. "How'd you know I haven't seen them before?"

"I overheard you talking about Professor Elm," Clara answered. "I assumed you were from Johto then."

"Come on Clara," Pietro said, nudging Clara on the shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Taylor." The tall assistant Pietro waved goodbye as he dragged along his partner back into the hallway to the other room of the lab.

"If you ever need anything and I'm not in the lab, Pietro and Clara can help you out." The professor stated, leading Taylor in the opposite direction of the two assistants. Sycamore glanced over his shoulder and watched Taylor. He led Taylor to his greenhouse garden full of both known and unknown Pokémon to him, it was spacious with a lot of open area for the Pokémon to run along and play in. The professor knelt down as a group of Zigzagoon rushed over and nuzzled on his pant legs, patting each Pokémon with a joyful, sincere smile. "How're you guys doing today, huh?"

Taylor followed suit as one turned it's' attention towards him, kneeling down and patting the little raccoon Pokémon. It purred as the trainer scratched its ear, cheerily yelping with joy.

"I've got something else to ask you," Professor Sycamore blurted out of the blue. His eyes already glued onto the pink-haired trainer. "It's a favor more or less."

The professor had already gotten Taylor's full attention as his icy-blue eyes met with the aged, gray-blue eyes of Sycamore's. "What is it?"

"It's nothing dangerous or impossible. Do you know what the specific field of study I am in?"

"Honestly, I don't." Taylor blurted. "All I know is that you've worked closely with Professor Rowan from Sinnoh, so my guess would have to be somewhere in Pokémon evolution?" The trainer questioned his answer, but it was strange being asked a favor already off the bat. Sycamore was the one handing out the starters though, so Taylor couldn't really say no to his request, whatever it was going to be.

"That is correct, but I emphasize in Mega Evolution. It is an area still very new and untouched in most places, but with my findings and research I've come a step closer to knowing more about it." Sycamore smiled, lifting himself off the ground. He glared up through the glass panes of the greenhouse and took in the sunlight, "With Mega Evolution Pokémon are able to become even stronger than how they normally do. They are also able to return back from the Mega Evolution, it is like a stage or form they are able to activate and deactivate with the help of their trainer."

"And how does this come to your favor and me?" Taylor muttered, "I'm confused what you want me to do. I have no Pokémon with me to Mega Evolve, if that's what you want."

"Oh no!" The professor laughed, "I believe that you have the strength to help me research on Mega Evolution even further. You seem like a trainer who knows a lot about Pokémon, the only favor I have for you is to raise your Pokémon with love and trust."

"Raise my Pokémon with love and trust?" The trainer repeated, "That's all your favor was?"

"Well there is something else," he laughed. "Follow me."

The professor led Taylor even further into the greenhouse and to a strange red door behind a few trees. Opening the door Taylor was directed inside the dark room, his eyes easing to the darkness.

Once the automatic lights kicked in Taylor noticed a few random machines in the room, being completely confused. He had no engineer or scientist bone in him, so being in a random room full of machines made him feel a bit dumb. "Uhh… I'm still lost, Professor Sycamore. I don't get what you want from me…"

"Like I said before, I believe you just might be able to help me further my research in Mega Evolution." Sycamore wandered over to his computer desk and opened a drawer, taking out a necklace. He held it out, smirking at the confused, pink-haired trainer. "This here is a Mega Charm, it holds a Key Stone which helps Pokémon Mega Evolve. I want you to take it with you on your journey. When this Key Stone comes in contact with Mega Stones it allows for certain Pokémon to complete their Mega Evolution, but like stated before, not everyone can Mega Evolve Pokémon. Pokémon need to trust and believe in their trainers, as do trainers to their Pokémon. There's something about you that just might make this work, I believe it."

* * *

"Chespin, come here! Don't touch that, please!" Clara shouted, charging after the little nut Pokémon. Picking him up the trainer smiled softly, "Let's wait on the table with the others okay? We have a guest coming soon to pick one of you!"

The little Chespin nodded in agreement, jumping out of Clara's hands, and bouncing back onto the table. He rushed up to the Froakie and patted the blue frog on the back, cheerfully grinning to his friend. The frog gave a sigh as he raised an eye, shooing the Chespin away from him, signaling him to go and bother the Fennekin. The fox starter glared at the duo before Chespin could make his way towards her, giving him a defining evil eye and shaking her head "no."

"Now, here they are!" Professor Sycamore shouted as he entered the room. "The three fine starters of Kalos." Nearing the table he pointed at each one, introducing who they were and what type they were to the trainer from Johto. "Froakie, a water type, Chespin, the grass type, and finally Fennekin, the fire type. Each are very special in their own way."

Taylor looked at each one as their eyes met his. The four pairs of eyes met and were held for a few silent seconds before Taylor muttered, "I think I knew who I wanted since I got here." He bit his lip thinking deeply for a few more moments before declaring which one he had chosen. The trainer patted each Pokémon gently, warming up to each one. "Chespin," he finally stated, petting the spiny nut Pokémon for a final time. "He's the one I'll be taking with me."

Chespin's eyes widened as he heard his name come from Taylor's lips as his official starter of Kalos. Finally someone had picked him, the Chespin had always wondered what the world was like outside the lab, and now he could finally see it. It jumped for joy, shouting and cheering loudly for its luck and accomplishment. "_This is great!_" He told himself, "_It's my time to shine, I can feel it!_"

Taylor's pick couldn't have been a better match as he watched his new partner jump for joy. Chespin had a lot of energy, something Taylor liked in his Pokémon. The trainer looked around the room as each person had a huge grin on their face as they watched Chespin shout and cheer. It wasn't until he noticed Professor Sycamore whose grin was the widest, like he knew Taylor was going to pick Chespin. There was something definitely strange with Sycamore, but he was a good guy from what Taylor could read.

* * *

The duo set out immediately after Taylor picked him. Both Taylor and Chespin said their goodbyes to their friends, leaving them at the lab to begin their adventure together. "Graham," Taylor said as the pair walked out of the lab.

Chespin turned around and glared up at his trainer, eyeing him. The little hedgehog-like Pokemon responded, "_Me? Graham?_" He pointed at himself, a few times, in hopes of his trainer to understand.

"Yeah, Graham. I like it, do you?" Taylor smiled. "A strong name, I think that it fits."

"_Graham,_" the Chespin repeated, warming up to the name. "_Graham!_"

"Great, I'm glad you like it." The pink-haired trainer said, smiling at the agreement of the nickname. "How about we head to Route 4 for a bit of training? I want to challenge the Gym Leader here in Lumiose City, but we got to get some experience under our belt. How does that sound, Graham, a bit of training?"

Throwing his arms up in agreement, Graham was ready for the world, and the only real way to see it too was to get stronger. "_Let's go!_" The Chespin jumped up and began sprinting away as Taylor laughed, following the Pokémon towards Route 4.

* * *

"Lilly!" Koto, a youthful brunette trainer roared. She was in battle-mode, determined and ready to win it. It was her Snorunt, Lilly, against a wilding Fletchling. "Powder Snow, Lilly! Knock it out of the air!" The Snorunt followed suit after her trainer gave her an order, shouting and shooting snow from its mouth.

At first the little Fletchling was doing great, dodging a few of the snowballs, but it soon was hit and brought down to the ground. "_I'm not down yet!_" The little bird roared back. It flapped its wings confidently and swiftly brought itself towards the Snorunt, landing a direct Quick Attack.

"That's it," The girl giggled, "He's got a lot of guts, I knew I picked the right one to fight! Lilly, Double Team and then give it a Leer!"

"_I'm on it!_"The Snorunt shouted, duplicating itself around the Fletchling. Lilly's blue eyes began to glow red as it surrounded the tiny robin, causing the Fletchling to stop in place.

"Bite, now!" Koto commanded, wanting to finish off the battle.

Lilly and her multiple copies lunged at the Fletchling, landing bites from left and right, and confusing the poor bird. It was taken down in a matter of seconds as Koto finished off the battle by throwing out a Poke ball at the hardened warrior. Wandering over she picked up her new Fletchling with a proud and confident smile, "Welcome to the team, Icarus. You're a tough cookie."

"That was a great battle!" Taylor's voice chimed in, clapping from a distance. "Your Snorunt is really strong!"

Koto glared at the trainer squinting her eyes at him, in hopes to recognize the voice and face. "Thanks! Do I know you?"

"No," the trainer said, nearing the girl. "I'm Taylor, I was just walking past when I saw the battle. You caught yourself a good Fletchling too, lucky you."

"Heh, a bit of luck and skill!" She laughed, glancing up at his icy-blue eyes. "Lilly's still good to go, how about a battle?"

"Right now?" Taylor muttered, a bit surprised and happy she asked. "Shouldn't she heal up first? It would make the battle a little fairer."

"She's perfectly fine!" Koto said, pointing at her Snorunt, "Right, Lilly?"

"_Right, I'm good to go!_" Lilly shouted, jumping up and down. "_Who's next!?_"

"Alright then," Taylor nodded. "Give me a second though." The trainer reached into the back pocket of his bag and took out a Potion, kneeling beside Koto's Snorunt. He sprayed it a few times before patting the Snow Hat Pokémon on the head with a smile. "There we go, you should be good to go now."

The two trainers walked to opposing sides, both with determined smiles on their faces. It was going to Taylor and Graham's first battle together, adrenaline and excitement was bursting throughout his body as he had been aching to battle since landing in the Kalos region.

"Thanks for the Potion, Taylor!" Koto shouted, waving her arms up in the air, "But that doesn't mean we're going to take it easy on you!"

"That's what I expect!" The trainer grinned. Tossing Chespin's Poke ball into the air Taylor shouted, "Graham! Come on out, let's show them what we've got!"

* * *

Shoutout to **Prayerless** who submitted Koto! I can't wait to develop her more into who you want her to be! Again, thank you! Also if you'd like to submit your own OC feel free to PM me with details such as their name, age, gender, brief personality and history, a preferred Pokemon list, and anything else you believe I'd need to know!

Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
